


Отпустить с крючка

by jaejandra



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их первую встречу Нил одет в помятую рубашку и брюки не по размеру. Он представляется Ником. Впечатление – хуже некуда. Во второй раз Харви узнает, что на самом деле Ника зовут Нил, а первое впечатление – еще не самое главное. За пять лет многое может измениться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпустить с крючка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch & Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237421) by [musical_emjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_emjay/pseuds/musical_emjay). 



В их первую встречу Нил одет в помятую рубашку и брюки не по размеру. Он представляется Ником. Впечатление — хуже некуда.   
  
Он подкрадывается к одиноко сидящему у барной стойки Харви. Тот только что расплатился по счету за отличный вечер с новым клиентом и не обращает внимания. Но то, как парень с нарочитой небрежностью встает с ним рядом и выверенным движением  _дергает_  бумажник у Харви из внутреннего кармана пиджака, пропустить невозможно. Больше в баре никого нет, так что это не самая удачная затея.   
  
Но на одно мгновение Харви позволяет ему насладиться успехом.   
  
— Ох ты ж, простите! — Парень довольно убедительно качается из стороны в сторону; в глазах шок, и они почти что слишком голубые. — Наверное, перебрал. Я просто... Меня зовут Ник. Простите, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, я ничего на вас не пролил?  
  
Он начинает отряхивать плечи и грудь Харви, и прикосновения длятся дольше, чем нужно. Харви хватает его за изящное запястье, и, пользуясь секундным замешательством, разворачивает и прижимает к барной стойке. Чуть придвигается и говорит:  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю, Ник?  
  
Ник моргает — и становится видно, что он абсолютно трезв; через секунду игра продолжается. Он чуть дрожит в руках Харви, и это разочаровывает: слишком быстро посыпался. Правда, паника прекращается почти сразу. Либо он привыкает к афере и успокаивается, либо чувствует, что Харви вот-вот поймает его на лжи. Он высвобождает руку и распрямляет плечи так, что теперь они на равных, опирается спиной на барную стойку.  
  
— И что же ты думаешь?   
  
Бравада и присущая пьяным готовность то ли драться, то ли делать ноги смешаны в идеальной пропорции, звучит убедительно. Так что Харви, возможно, следует пересмотреть свое изначальное мнение.   
  
Тем не менее он хищно улыбается Нику и наслаждается, глядя, как тот почти вздрагивает.   
  
— Я думаю, ты должен вернуть мне бумажник, — низко и спокойно говорит Харви. Зачем привлекать излишнее внимание? Кроме внимания Ника, конечно; но им он и так безраздельно властвует.   
  
— Слушай, я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты, — упрямится Ник, нечетко выговаривая слова. А вот это звучит неестественно. Возможно, он не знает, как себя вести в подобных ситуациях, не знает, как поставить точку. В глазах снова мелькает холодная трезвость.  
  
Харви решает добить его. Обнимает за талию и накрывает ладонью задний карман брюк, там, где лежит бумажник. Ник замирает, его маленькой афере пришел конец; выдыхает резко и быстро, когда Харви достает бумажник двумя пальцами, быстрым движением запястья, и показывает его Нику.  
  
Тот даже не пытается отпираться.   
  
— Деньги были нужны, — просто и ясно. Голос слегка дрожит.   
  
Если бы все клиенты Харви были настолько прямолинейны!  
  
Но... Нет. Харви моргает, понимая, что Ник лжет.  
  
Харви сложно удивить — при работе в «Пирсон Хардман» такого просто нельзя допускать; но сейчас он действительно не готов. Его нелюбовь к лжецам уже вошла в анналы истории и, по правде, здорово усложняет ему жизнь.   
  
— Не знаю, зачем ты врешь, — резко говорит он, — но если тебе так хочется, то пожалуйста. Не собираюсь тратить времени.   
  
И Ник улыбается. Да только это не улыбка, а снисходительно-спокойная усмешка, играющая на сексуальных губах. Создается впечатление, что это он поймал Харви с поличным, а не наоборот.   
  
— А ты умный. Может, догадаешься?  
  
Кровь пульсирует под кожей Харви. В подобных ситуациях чаще происходит борьба за власть, и клиенты пытаются навязать ему свое мнение. С такой хитростью, как «попробуй достань», он сталкивается впервые. Это неплохо. Несмотря на то, что Ник всего лишь на несколько лет младше Харви, он выглядит, как подросток, одет с чужого плеча и чересчур красив. Харви почти удивляется внезапному желанию... раздавить его. Уничтожить.  
  
Поэтому он встречается с ним глазами и говорит:  
  
— Видишь ли, я думаю, тебе и правда нужные деньги. Но ты слишком гордый, чтобы это признать, уж тем более в разговоре со мной. Вероятно, у тебя были деньги, много денег, но теперь источник иссяк, и ты застрял. Ты пахнешь, это о многом говорит. Смесь пота и сигаретного дыма трудно подделать, и я почему-то склонен считать, что ты не такой уж поклонник Станиславского и не станешь готовиться три дня, чтобы дернуть бумажник у мужика в баре.  
  
Дело в том, что у тебя недешевые вкусы; ты не пойдешь по проторенной дорожке, если она нехороша. В последнее время ты торчал в плохих барах, но, видно, устал красть жалкие гроши, которых от силы хватит на оплату комнаты в очередном безвестном клоповнике. Ведь можно быть здесь и грабить придурка с Уолл-Стрит. Только получается у тебя не очень.   
  
Он наклоняется чуть ближе, испытывая удовольствие от того, что Ник ощетинился. Харви знает, что прав, и восторг странным образом опьяняет.   
  
Он продолжает низким голосом:  
  
— И вот в чем еще дело. Я не какой-то там слепой придурок с Уолл-Стрит. Я поймал тебя. Я поймал бы тебя, несмотря на все твои уловки. И чем дольше ты будешь валять дурака, тем меньше мне будет хотеться тебя отпустить.  
  
Глаза Ника вспыхивают, а все тело напрягается. Как будто он собирается бежать.   
  
— И чего ты хочешь от меня?   
  
Харви позволяет себе улыбнуться и даже смеется:  
  
— Это просто, Ник. Признай, что я прав. И все.   
  
Ник смеется в ответ:  
  
— Так значит, дело в твоем эго?  
  
— В яблочко, — отвечает Харви удивленно. Он рад, что Ник еще не сдался, и разговор будет интересным. Харви не любит легких побед.  
  
— А может, мне называть тебя «Сэр», пока я это говорю? Ну, знаешь, чтобы точно разобраться с твоими проблемами?  
  
Жар расползается внизу живота, и Харви думает: «Да, называй меня именно так». Вслух он не говорит ничего, хотя выражение лица могло его выдать... Если, конечно, принимать во внимание реакцию Ника. Все чудесатее и чудесатее.  
  
— Видишь ли, вот это действительно неожиданный поворот событий. Должен признать, Ник, что не совсем понимаю, о чем речь. Ты хочешь так меня называть? Похоже на то.  
  
И Ник затыкается. Открывает рот, а потом, кажется, напрочь теряет нить разговора, не произносит ни слова. Харви запоздало понимает, что Ник покраснел, и теперь не может оторвать взгляда от лихорадочной краски на его щеках, скользит глазами вниз, по изгибу шеи. А потом просто думает: «Хочу его выебать», — и этот факт его почти не удивляет.   
  
В следующее мгновение у Харви звонит телефон.  
  
Ник дергается так, резко прерывая зрительный контакт, будто в него стреляли. Харви должен ответить, есть шанс, что звонит Джессика. Джессика может позвонить в любое мгновение, и Харви должен быть к этому готов. Момент все равно упущен. На секунду он позволяет себе огорчиться, а потом вытаскивает телефон из кармана и смотрит на экран.  
  
Звонок обрывается. Харви не узнает номера.   
  
Когда он поднимает взгляд, Ника уже и след простыл.  
  
Сперва его охватывает раздражение. Он зол на Ника за то, что тот потратил его время. Он зол на себя за то, что позволил это сделать. И снова на себя за... все. Если рассказать Джессике, она точно придумает парочку причин.  
  
Хоть бумажник остался при нем. Тоже неплохо.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Во второй раз Харви узнает, что на самом деле Ника зовут Нил, а первое впечатление — еще не самое главное. За пять лет многое может измениться.   
  
Другой отель, не в Нью-Йорке. Харви в Вашингтоне, по делам одного из старых клиентов «Пирсон Хардман». Его забросали приглашениями, но он решает провести последний вечер за кружкой потрясающего немецкого пива — и ненавязчивой беседой с барменом. Народа гораздо больше, чем должно быть в среду; разговор замирает и начинается вновь, позволяя Харви по большей части быть в одиночестве. Нина, бармен, весь вечер терпеливо на него поглядывает, и он раздумывает о ней в ответ — лениво, без чувства необходимости; но если ситуация благоволит, так почему нет.   
  
Она смеется с двумя молоденькими девчонками на другом конце бара, когда внезапно появляется Ник. Он кладет руку на поясницу Харви и шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
— Пора прекращать так встречаться, Харви. Недалеко до скандала.  
  
После чего отворачивается и элегантно опускается на соседнее место, подзывает бармена.   
  
Нина подходит к нему и принимает заказ, они флиртуют друг с другом, легко и непринужденно. Харви, впрочем, плевать.   
  
В приглушенном свете Ник такой же, как был, и совсем другой, почти незнакомец. На нем, пожалуй, лучший костюм, что Харви видел в своей жизни, за исключением, разумеется, собственных. Ник больше не выглядит как тощий мальчишка, даже вырос будто бы, хотя по тому, как он устроился за стойкой, сказать трудно. Каждый миллиметр его длинного и стройного тела — приглашение, почти непристойность.   
  
Харви позволяет себе насладиться зрелищем. У него такое чувство, что в противном случае Ник был бы разочарован.  
  
Когда Ник наконец-то поворачивается к нему, Харви принимает решение. Он лезет в карман пиджака, достает из него мобильник и выключает его. Ник равнодушно наблюдает за его действиями, потом выключает свой и легко улыбается.  
  
Харви не собирается выяснять, откуда Нику известно его имя и случайна ли эта встреча. Вероятно, он в любом случае не получит прямого ответа. Может, так даже лучше. И уж наверняка — проше.   
  
— Посмотрите-ка, кому благоволит удача, — говорит Харви. — Можно поинтересоваться о происхождении этого... превосходного костюма?  
  
— Наверное, ты не поверишь, если я скажу, что он свалился с грузовика?   
  
Харви ухмыляется:  
  
— Наверное, не поверю.  
  
— Ну, стоило попытаться. — Глаза Ника искрятся от спрятанной улыбки и чего-то еще, оттенком потемнее. Он делает глоток, глядя на Харви. — Думаю, секреты всегда будут секретами.  
  
— Согласен.   
  
За последние пять лет Харви вспоминал о Нике дважды. В первый раз — через час после того, как Ник пропал из бара. Харви вернулся в свою темную пустую квартиру и решил, вместо сожалений, подрочить в кровати. Вышло довольно неплохо.  
  
Второй раз тоже носил легкий оттенок непристойности. Год назад на благотворительном мероприятии Харви выпил на два стакана больше, чем обычно позволял себе на публике, и в результате трахнул официанта в одной из частных ванных. По трезвом размышлении официант не слишком походил на Ника, секс получился так себе, да и сам поступок был отменно туп. Харви предпочитал об этом не вспоминать.   
  
В тот момент, когда Ник испарился из бара, Харви смирился с тем, что больше никогда его не увидит, и стал жить в соответствии с этим. Однако встреча здесь, где Харви никто не знает в лицо и не слышал о его репутации, в отсутствие всяческих долгов, больше похожа на подарок судьбы. А Харви умеет принимать подарки.   
  
Он думает об этом, допивая пиво и замечая, как Ник следит за движением его кадыка.   
  
— Слушай, давай к делу и не будем тратить время, — быстро и мягко произносит он, так, чтобы Нику пришлось наклониться. — Я считаю, что мы... не завершили одно дело. Что думаешь?  
  
Ник кривит губы:  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Ты подошел ко мне с намерением завершить это дело?  
  
— Не могу сказать, что это не приходило мне на ум. — Он склоняется ближе к Харви. — Должен спросить, мне позвонить своему адвокату? А то очень уж у нас официальный разговор.  
  
Харви закатывает глаза:  
  
— Ха-ха. Смешно, потому что я адвокат, да? Расскажи еще пару шуток.   
  
Ник мягко улыбается и гладит пальцами запястье Харви там, где оно опирается на барную стойку:  
  
— Не спросишь, откуда мне вдруг все это известно?  
  
— Твои источники информации, твои костюмы и твои часы за штуку баксов? Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько мне плевать.   
  
Ник делает еще один глоток:  
  
— Умный.  
  
Харви кивает головой, а потом встает и начинает надевать пиджак.   
  
— Короче. Мы, похоже, оба хотим начать с того места, на котором остановились, а лично я совсем не хочу идти спать один. Остальное додумывай сам.  
  
— Ну вот, а еще говорят, что не осталось на свете романтиков, — тянет Ник.   
  
— Что сказать? Я предпочитаю эффективность. — Он поворачивается и подзывает Нину. — Теперь вот что. Я оплачу счет и пойду в номер. Дальнейшее — на твое усмотрение.   
  
— Тогда, наверное, тебе пригодится это, — говорит Ник самым невинным образом и засовывает бумажник Харви обратно в передний карман брюк. Его длинные быстрые пальцы задерживаются около ширинки, и Харви приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не потянуться за прикосновением.   
  
— Очень хорошо. — Он почти не узнает собственный голос, который звучит хрипло и слегка придушенно, и точно не понимает, откуда взялась странная гордость, постепенно превращающаяся в унылый ритм в груди. Улыбка Ника заставляет встать дыбом каждый волосок на его теле. Ник поднимается на ноги и чуть придвигается, так, что Харви чувствует острые, приятные нотки его одеколона.  
  
— Я теперь и не такое умею, — Ник подмигивает.   
  
Харви вздыхает, позволяя предвкушению взять верх:  
  
— Даже не сомневаюсь.   
  
Оплата счета — дело нескольких мгновений, но у Харви такое чувство, что проходит целая вечность, потому что Ник стоит к нему вплотную. Он снова болтает с Ниной; та смотрит на Харви, пока Ник подписывает счет. Харви виновато пожимает плечами (не сегодня), и через мгновение она разводит руками в ответ (тем хуже для меня).   
  
Ник позволяет Харви увести себя; рука Харви лежит у него на пояснице. Они поднимаются на нужный этаж в молчании, держа дистанцию, но смотря друг на друга. В более ярком свете Ник — весь смешение теней и остро выведенных черт, почти неземной, но глаза — глаза остались теми же. Может, чуть позврослее, все-таки пять лет — это срок, но по-прежнему шокирующе-голубые. Сейчас в Нике есть спокойствие и уверенность, то, чего не хватало раньше. Его не так легко сбить с толку.  
  
Хорошо, думает Харви, не люблю легкие победы.  
  
Однако ему хочется насладиться моментом: Ник в его комнате, и это чистая правда.   
  
Они переступают порог, Ник идет к огромному окну, сбрасывает пиджак и кладет его на стул. Харви следует за ним размеренным шагом, наблюдает за движениями Ника, любуется его силуэтом на фоне окна.   
  
— Отличный вид.   
  
Харви отвлеченно бормочет что-то в знак согласия. По правде, он слишком занят разглядыванием талии и бедер Ника, его строгого жилета. С каждым вдохом на одежде появляются едва заметные складки. Харви хочет раздеть Ника; аккуратно расстегнуть все пуговицы и разложить его на кровати. Он представляет себе эту картинку, выглядит крайне заманчиво.  
  
Но до этого предстоит много других открытий. В некоторых вопросах Харви консерватор.   
  
Он подходит к Нику и кладет одну руку на изгиб его талии, дышит в шею чуть пониже подбородка.  
  
— Если бы нас в прошлый раз не прервали, все было бы так же? — Он тянет Ника на себя, отвечай, мол.   
  
Ник колеблется, но сдается после короткой борьбы. Его задница прижимается к Харви, и тот во всех деталях вспоминает прошлый раз, какой она казалась на ощупь. Сегодня все куда лучше.   
  
— Честно? — Ник слегка подавлен.  
  
— Я просто спросил.  
  
— Это из-за меня большая часть твоих вопросов имеет приложение в виде десятка страниц юридической документации?  
  
Харви сжимает пальцы, и Ник выдыхает.  
  
— М-м-м, понял. Однако... — Харви упирается свободной рукой в стекло поверх их голов. Теперь он совсем обнимает Ника, а его рот касается изящного уха, — это касается моего эго. Я ведь не спрашиваю, сколько бумажников нужно дернуть, чтобы купить такой костюм, как у тебя. В который ты, кстати, до сих пор одет. Я всего-навсего хочу знать, готов ли ты тогда был мне отсосать и не уменьшилась ли эта готовность за пять лет.  
  
Отражение в стекле нечеткое, и улыбку Ника трудно понять. Пожалуй, немного самодовольства и точно удивление. Но есть что-то еще.  
  
— А что, если не готов?  
  
Звучит как выстрел. Но Харви продолжает, ощетинившись:  
  
— Ну... Не могу сказать, что мне никогда не отказывали. С другой стороны, я редко ошибаюсь.  
  
— Хорошо. Вкратце: нет, этого бы не произошло. А если говорить развернуто... Не могу понять, почему ты до сих пор болтаешь о чем-то неслучившемся, когда я стою прямо перед тобой, — Ник касается руки Харви и перемещает ее себе на живот, так, чтобы пальцы дразнили кожу под выбившейся рубашкой, — и если ты наконец-то прекратишь автофелляцию посредством разговоров, может, мы наконец-то перейдем к делу, и я тебе отсосу? Что скажешь?   
  
— Между прочим, в первый раз сбежал ты. Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему мне пришлось ждать целых пять лет, прежде чем ты встанешь передо мной на колени.   
  
Харви хочет, чтобы фраза звучала фривольно, но где-то по пути слова сбиваются с нужного направления, путаются в фрустрации и желании, звучат жестко и мрачно. Ник вздрагивает — и это удивительно, неожиданно, прекрасно. Харви поддается происходящему, внезапному желанию прижаться губами к коже. Он целует челюсть Ника, его шею открытым ртом, долго и мучительно, пока Ник наконец не издает какое-то подобие звука, пытается вдохнуть и не может.  
  
— Видишь ли, ты говоришь, чтобы я перестал болтать, но я не совсем тебе верю, — говорит Харви, ведя губами по коже. — Что случится, если я признаюсь, как сильно хотел тебя отыметь тогда, пять лет назад? Я бы тебя прямо на барной стойке оттрахал. — Ник издает еще один звук, больше похожий на полупридушенный стон, отзывающийся в члене Харви. Харви чувствует возбуждение и рвется к победе: — Вообще, мы должны вернуться. Спорим, хозяин отеля разрешит мне это сделать? Да я столько для него провернул, что отель мне принадлежать должен.  
  
Ник вертится в его руках, и Харви ослабляет хватку, чтобы тот мог обернуться и опереться на стекло, притянуть Харви ближе. Ник смеется и мотает головой, его глаза закрыты.  
  
— Да замолчишь ты или нет? Я хочу кое-что рассказать.  
  
Харви с огромным трудом удерживается от того, чтобы высказать раздражение. Он сжимает челюсти, прикусывает язык и ждет продолжения. Одно это медали заслуживает, блядь.  
  
Ник проводит рукой по волосам Харви, останавливается на затылке и начинает гладить за ухом. Прикосновение успокаивает Харви. Ник рассматривает его, и он позволяет — столько, сколько потребуется. И Ник притягивает его к себе, выдыхает прямо в губы:  
  
— Меня зовут... Нил. Не Ник. Называй меня так.  
  
Харви никогда не думал о другом имени, хотя и знал где-то на уровне инстинктов, что это — фальшивое. Но сейчас слова будто добавляют резкости в картинку, расплывчатые линии делаются четкими, и все становится на свои места.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — Харви рад, но знает, что информация — слишком опасная штука. Все остальные секреты, о которых он не спросил, кажутся мелочью по сравнению с именем.   
  
Нил смотрит на него покорно, но не сказать, чтобы несчастно. Харви теряется.   
  
— Потому что мне редко доводится побыть собой, — говорит он. — Я больше не упускаю подобных возможностей.   
  
Харви даже не успевает осознать, а Нил уже преодолевает последнюю пару сантиметров и целует его, настойчиво сжимая затылок. Харви ждет, чувствует, что направлений и возможностей — бесконечное множество. Он знает, чего хочет, но Нил постоянно ставит ему палки в колеса, меняет тональность происходящего, и Харви до смерти надоела эта игра.  
  
Харви не открывает рта так долго, что Нил издает стон, похожий на мольбу, и начинает посасывать нижнюю губу Харви, рвано выдыхая. И Харви идет на уступку, кладет руку на шею Нила и поворачивает лицо так, чтобы их рты наконец столкнулись.  
  
И Нил снова его удивляет, он начинает дрожать и будто проваливается в поцелуй, его ноги подкашиваются, шея изгибается, а каждый сантиметр тела подается под руками. У Харви такого никогда не было. Были женщины — и несколько мужчин — готовые стонать и делать все что угодно, готовые сдаться при первом проявлении брутальной силы, будто Харви нужно безжизненное тело, на котором он мог бы оставлять отметины. А Нил... Нил живет под его руками, вздрагивает от прикосновения, малейшего давления, предугадывая и отвечая желаниям Харви до того, как те сформируются у него в голове. Харви что-то дают взамен.   
  
И это скручивает Харви в узел, почти ослепляет. Он толкается в Нила, вынуждает его открыть рот пошире, двигает языком и сглатывает каждый стон. Харви вспоминает то чувство, желание сломать Нила, разобрать его на составные части. Оно никуда не ушло, а стало только сильнее, и это дает ориентиры, указывает направление. Харви всегда нацелен на результат.  
  
Руки Нила каким-то образом перемещаются на талию Харви и теперь вытаскивают рубашку из брюк. Харви отстраняется.  
  
— Не-а, рано.   
  
Голос звучит сдавленно, надтреснуто, и Нил выглядит не лучше. Харви идет назад и усаживается на край кровати. Ослабляет узел на галстуке и подзывает Нила. Тот подходит и встает между его ног. Харви кладет руку ему на бедро и ведет большим пальцем вверх, пока не упирается в стояк:  
  
— Раздевайся, но без фокусов. А потом — на колени.  
  
Харви смотрит за реакцией Нила, тот принимает слова как удар, а потом начинает быстро расстегивать жилет. Он сбрасывает его на стул позади, не оборачиваясь. Впечатляющее чувство пространства. Переходит к ремню, запонкам, рубашке, ботинкам, носкам — и наконец брюкам. Нил не тратит много времени на каждый предмет, но Харви все равно наслаждается игрой его мышц, каждым кратким, экономным движением. Все это время Нил смотрит на него, и на лице — с трудом контролируемое желание. У Харви ноет член от того, как Нил покусывает нижнюю губу, от того, как он пытается сделать вдох и его грудная клетка дрожит.   
  
Когда Нил наконец-то опускается на пол у его ног, Харви зовет: «Иди сюда», — и рычит. Нил мгновенно наклоняется и обхватывает губами выпуклость на его брюках. Харви не может удержаться, он хватает Нила за волосы, тянет на себя и толкается, его бедра мелко подергиваются. Нил все принимает безропотно. Он выглядит ошарашенным, хлопает ресницами, между бровей залегла складка — будто он в агонии.   
  
Свободной рукой Харви расстегивает ремень, и пальцы мечутся между теплом материала и мокрым ртом Нила, дрожат и почти немеют, пока он расстегивает пуговицу и тянет молнию вниз. Удивительно, что хоть какой-то контроль остался.   
  
Губы Нила беспорядочно касаются тыльной стороны ладони, и Харви не сразу понимает, что он едва слышно бормочет:  
  
— Дай я. П-пожалуйста, дай я...  
  
Харви замирает, и Нил пользуется моментом, отталкивает руки Харви и тянет брюки вниз. Пряжка мягко бряцает. Член Харви наконец встает между ними. Харви дергается так, словно ему под дых дали, давится вдохом.  
  
Нил даже не сбивается с ритма. Он придвигается, облизывает член Харви от основания до головки и издает звук, в котором явственно слышится удовлетворение. Харви едва сдерживается.  
  
— Блядь. — Слово разрывает тишину, звучит как крик. Нил поднимает голову и смотрит на него яркими, чуть затуманенными глазами, ухмыляясь так, будто награду какую-то выиграл. В нормальной ситуации Харви нашел бы с десяток фраз в ответ на это, но сейчас он не произносит и слова.  
  
А потом Нил жестко обхватывает бедра Харви и заглатывает почти целиком. И Харви только и может, что попытаться не растерять остатки контроля.   
  
Нилу, кажется, все равно. Он направляет Харви вперед, принуждает двигаться, и кто Харви такой, чтобы отказывать ему? Он начинает втрахиваться в рот Нила, насколько позволяет ситуация, тянет его на себя раз за разом. Нил стонет и поворачивается, и Харви не может оторвать взгляда от его стройной спины и аккуратной задницы.   
  
В глазах мутится, и Харви прошивает новая волна желания. Он останавливается и медленно отстраняет Нила, наслаждаясь последними касаниями языка и теснотой его рта. Нил поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит на Харви. Губы Нила блестят от слюны и смазки, выглядя просто непристойно. Он откидывается назад с широко разведенными коленями, как будто специально показывая все Харви. Его член стоит, налитый и мокрый от смазки. Возбуждение уже должно быть болезненным.   
  
Харви хочется трогать Нила, довести его до оргазма быстрыми движениями руки — или просто оттрахать, грубо и точно, чтобы он кончил прямо так, чтобы стонал и хныкал. Не слишком сложная задача.  
  
Сокрушить. Сломать. Уничтожить.  
  
Наверное, это желание отражается на лице, потому что Нил вдруг быстро забирается на колени к Харви и прижимается задницей к его члену. Харви вцепляется в его спину и стонет, когда Нил начинает тереться о него, совершая маленькие круговые движения. Он пытается найти рот Харви для поцелуя. Харви отстраняется.  
  
— Я хочу тебя выебать, — выдает он. — Но долго не протяну, если ты продолжишь.  
  
Нил уступает. Харви стискивает зубы и пытается хоть немного успокоиться. Он сбрасывает Нила на кровать, встает на ноги (колени трясутся) и скидывает ботинки с носками. Снимает запонки, кладет их в карман брюк, а потом методично избавляется от оставшихся вещей. Нил следит за ним потемневшими глазами, будто впитывает каждый сантиметр кожи, дышит тяжело и сбито.  
  
Харви встает коленями на матрас и придвигается к Нилу. Тот тянет его вниз и целует, поглаживая спину и задницу Харви. На языке Нила его вкус, и Харви чувствует острую необходимость завоевать, взять тело Нила всеми оставшимися способами. Его руки скользят по груди Нила вниз к плоскому животу, вокруг талии, по спине; сжимаются на бедрах, заставляя их раскрыться. Нил вздрагивает и подчиняется, обнимает Харви ногами. Харви обхватывает пальцами его член и задает медленный, дразнящий ритм. Нил выдыхает и дергается, но все равно подчиняется. Мышцы его живота и бедер напрягаются, когда он пытается толкаться в кулак Харви.  
  
Он доводит Нила почти почти до оргазма, просто потому, что может. Потому, что Нил теряет остатки контроля, распадается на части, и от этого кровь Харви горит, и этого так просто добиться, будто руки Харви — единственное, что Нилу нужно.   
  
Харви задумывается, не напоказ ли это все. Несмотря на болтовню и взаимное влечение, они просто незнакомцы. Харви не знает границ Нила, не знает, насколько он доверяет людям, какие стены возводит вокруг себя. Харви не знает, кто видит Нила целиком и может ли кто-то вообще похвастаться подобным. Харви лишь предполагает, что Нил держит весь мир на расстоянии, потому что не знает, как по-другому, не может отделить себя от роли вечного артиста.  
  
Поэтому Харви хочется найти эти кусочки правды, хочется прикасаться, гладить, кусать и залезть Нилу под кожу. Он всегда был жадным до истины, он не принимает отказа и использует своим инстинкты как инструмент для получения желаемого. Чем больше информации, тем лучше результат.  
  
Харви отстраняется, и Нил стонет, почти складываясь пополам. Его руки вздрагивают так, будто он хочет продолжить ласкать себя.  
  
— Господи, почему ты...  
  
Харви прерывает его глубоким, собственническим поцелуем, шаря рукой по прикроватному столику. В его животе — тяжелый ком, отягощающий каждое движение нуждой и решительностью. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал свое тело с такой потрясающей ясностью. Усилие — он встает на колени; прохлада на пальцах — от смазки; напряжение плеч и бицепсов — он подхватывает ногу Нила и сгибает ее. Он несокрушим.  
  
— Я вставляю пальцы. — Звучит резко, неприлично и удивительно глупо. Наверное, это самая большая глупость, которую ему доводилось говорить. Но Нил дрожит и поднимает бедра, в глазах — вызов, на губах — тень улыбки. Как будто он все про Харви знает.  
  
Харви даже не останавливается. Он водит указательным пальцем вокруг ануса Нила, массирует до тех пор, пока Нил не начинает двигаться навстречу в бесплодной попытке получиться больше. И тогда Харви скользит внутрь, и все приобретает безумный темп. Харви переносит вес на одно бедро Нила и безжалостно трахает его пальцами, растягивая сначала одним, потом двумя и наконец тремя. Нил только стонет, медленно поворачиваясь, и как будто пытается уловить каждый оттенок ощущения, выгибаясь под жесткими толчками.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Харви, и Нил весело смеется.  
  
— Пять лет ждал, Харви. — Его голос охрип и трясется от желания. — Может, ты все-таки смилостивишься над нами обоими в этом десятилетии?  
  
Харви ухмыляется в ответ, прижимает ногу Нила к груди:  
  
— С радостью.  
  
Он входит короткими рывками, от которых Нил задыхается, дуреет, забрасывает руки за голову, чтобы схватиться за спинку.  
  
— Да, г-господи, д-да, а-а...  
  
Харви пытается не слышать все эти звуки — из чистого самосохранения; делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь привыкнуть к горячей тесноте, и вставляет до конца. Он обречен на поражение и даже готов это признать.   
  
Какой же Нил тугой.   
  
Харви наклоняется как можно сильнее, продевает руку под спиной Нила, оставляя вторую на бедре и наконец-то начинает двигаться в немилосердном темпе долгих изнурительных толчков. Он стонет каждый раз, когда выходит, и пытается не закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть Нила, то, как он движется навстречу, краску на его щеках и темные длинные ресницы. На лоб Нила падает мягкая прядь, и что-то в груди у Харви сжимается, велит ему отбросить ее назад.  
  
Вместо этого Харви притягивает Нила ближе, меняет угол и трахает его сильнее, складывает почти пополам и толкается, пока Нил не начинает хныкать: «Да, блядь, блядь, Харви», — и царапать его спину.  
  
Имя снова бьет его под дых, и Харви вдруг чувствует, что готов кончить, стонет, пытаясь удержаться, но толку никакого, времени остается мало.  
  
Харви отпускает ногу Нила и хватается за спинку кровати, другой рукой выгибая Нила навстречу себе. Потом он опускает голову, дышит открытым ртом в мокрую кожу на груди Нила и трахает его сильнее и глубже, глубже, глубже. Нил стонет так, будто его бьют: «О, о, о!» — а потом всего становится слишком много.  
  
Харви рычит как раненый зверь и кончает, ощущение такое, что его ударили по голове. Все освещается как будто магниевой вспышкой, но бедра дергаются и трутся, сами по себе, и Харви оказывается прижат к Нилу. Несколько мгновений он целует его грудь, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом медленно выходит из Нила, чтобы разобраться с презервативом.  
  
Желание все еще кричит внутри, чуть ли не сильнее, чем раньше. И Харви все понимает.   
  
Он знает, чего хочет и пока не получил.  
  
Он переворачивает Нила, ставит его на трясущиеся колени и такие же локти, разводит в сторону ягодицы, лижет и медленно обрабатывает языком опухшие мышцы. Нил издает звук, в котором стыд смешан с удивлением и еще чем-то. Харви довольно рычит, остатки тепла в его животе на мгновение вспыхивают невыносимым жаром.  
  
Он отстраняется и начинает целовать позвоночник Нила, щиплет и тянет его соски, скользит рукой вниз, пока костяшки не упираются в член Нила. Харви оставляет засос на его лопатке, наклоняется, облизывает ухо и шепчет:  
  
— Хочешь кончить для меня?  
  
Нила бросает в дрожь, и он резко произносит:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда давай, — отвечает Харви и вставляет сразу три пальца.  
  
Тот кончает с высоким стоном, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Харви, его мышцы напрягаются, и сперма заливает руку Харви, лежащую у него на животе. Харви держит его, а потом вытаскивает пальцы.   
  
Нил долго не может прийти в себя, его трясет. Харви тянет его к себе на колени, кладет одну руку ему на грудь, а другую опирает на бедро и гладит его живот успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Нил берет его ладонь, все еще заляпанную спермой, подносит ко рту и облизывает. Член Харви протестующе дергается. Да господи боже.  
  
Когда он понимает, что Нил дрожит уже от усталости, он позволяет ему упасть на спину. Нил смотрит на Харви затуманенным, довольным взглядом, и Харви не отворачивается. Он чувствует гордость и удовлетворение, и это, наверное, видно, потому что Нил рычит и слабо улыбается, а потом тянется к Харви:  
  
— Иди сюда. И перестань уже быть таким самодовольным.   
  
Харви улыбается и мотает головой:  
  
— Не выйдет.   
  
Он ложится рядом с Нилом.  
  
* * *  
  
Через какое-то время Харви резко просыпается.  
  
В комнате темно, но предрассветное солнце меняет черный на индиго. Харви не двигается, пытаясь определить, что именно его разбудило. Он слышит мягкое бряцание и переворачивается — только чтобы увидеть Нила перед зеркалом. Он полностью одет, не считая пиджака, но волосы беспорядочно лежат на лбу. Харви снова хочется зачесать их назад пальцами.   
  
— Планируешь побег под подкровом ночи?  
  
Голос как гравий, скрипит со сна и из-за вечерних развлечений.  
  
Нил не вздрагивает, и Харви раздумывает, следует ли испытывать по этому поводу гордость. Он не может различить выражения лица Нила, но предполагает, что тот полностью собран.   
  
— Бумажник брать не собирался, если ты об этом.   
  
— Такая воздержанность похвальна, спасибо.  
  
Нил молчит, как будто пытаясь что-то решить, а потом включает лампу на прикроватном столике. Они оба морщатся от света. Нил усаживается на край постели:  
  
— Мне пора.  
  
Харви берет Нила за запястье и поворачивает к свету, чтобы посмотреть на часы:  
  
— М-м-м, а ведь мне тоже.  
  
Он трет глаза руками и делает вдох.  
  
— Полагаю, бессмысленно спрашивать, увижу ли я тебя вновь, — говорит он. Это не совсем вопрос, ведь Харви не хочется казаться совсем уж сентиментальным.  
  
Нил, впрочем, решает иначе и задумчиво хмыкает:  
  
— Может, и увидишь. Мы теперь в одних кругах вращаемся.  
  
Харви цинично ждет лжи, но Нил говорит правду, и удивление от этого похоже на разворачивающийся в груди лист. Харви думает о других истинах: о том, как Нил отчаянно выдохнул его имя, о том, как сказал свое. Мелочи — но не такие уж и маленькие.  
  
— Приятно слышать, — отзывается Харви и притягивает Нила к себе для поцелуя. — Хотя мне, вероятно, лучше не знать.  
  
— Вероятно, — с сухой усмешкой кивает тот.  
  
Они замолкают. Харви отпускает Нила, и он уходит за пиджаком, одевается. Харви пытается придумать, что сказать, ведь время истекает, но с этим у него всегда было плохо. Ни одна мысль не подходит.  
  
А потом Нил вдруг тянется к дверной ручке, и он выпаливает первое пришедшее на ум:  
  
— Ждать-то стоило? — и сам смеется от сказанного, трясет головой. Можно было придумать что-то получше. Стыд-то какой.  
  
Но Нил кивает, широко улыбаясь, и смотрит на Харви с теплотой. Его голубые глаза светятся воспоминаниями.   
  
— Безусловно.  
  
И через мгновение его уже нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете Iry и всем, кто вдруг оказался рядом в непростое лето две тысячи тринадцатого.


End file.
